


Счастливое воспоминание

by Olxa



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa
Summary: Обсуждение темы сочинения привело к неожиданным последствиям.





	

— Самое счастливое воспоминание? — Дарья вслух прочитала тему сочинения, написанную на доске, с тем самым убейтеменясейчасже выражением лица, которое Джейн могла бы нарисовать с закрытыми глазами.   
— Если бы пришлось писать сочинение про самую худшую тему сочинения, я бы написала об этой, — продолжала Дарья. Джейн натужно улыбнулась. В последнее время ей стало всё сложнее притворяться. Сохранять на лице эту маску безразличия к дурацкому миру оказалось совсем не так легко, когда он, оставаясь дурацким, перестал быть бессмысленным.   
— Ты в порядке? — всё-таки приятно, что она замечала, когда Джейн была действительно не в порядке.   
— Да, всё окидоки, просто напрягает, нужно хоть что-то написать, а у меня в голове только самые худшие воспоминания, - в действительности, она знала, о чем хотела бы рассказать. В самых замызганных выражениях, из самых сопливых женских романов она бы поведать классу, учителю и особенно Дарье, как однажды… хотя ей было бы проще нарисовать.   
Она бы изобразила Дарью такой, какая она есть: в старой зеленой кофте, идущей к её темным глазам и волосам, с куском любимой пиццы в руках. Джейн с наслаждением нарисовала бы капельку кетчупа на губе Дарьи, ту самую, которую она стерла большим пальцем прежде, чем поцеловать подругу.   
  
_В пятничные вечера кафе рано пустело. Старшеклассники, наводнявшие его в будни, разбегались на тусовки и заглядывали сюда уже ближе к рассвету, чтобы перекусить с похмелья. Дальнобойщики же, в свою очередь, появлялись только среди ночи, а больше никто не рисковал портить свой желудок в этой забегаловке. Таким образом, их оставили вдвоем, в сомнительном интиме затертых сидений, обтянутых искусственной кожей, столов с кругами от пивных стаканов, и запаха пригоревшего сыра. Дарья и Джейн не хотели уходить, заказывали порцию за порцией, болтали, сидя рядом, а не напротив, как это бывало обычно. Джейн так и не решилась спросить, что думала и чувствовала Дарья в тот момент, но она тогда волновалась непонятно почему и чувствовала, как нечто между ними изменилось. Может быть, ничего бы и не произошло, если бы не эта чертова капелька кетчупа..._  
  
— Ох, — зло выдохнула Дарья, как бывало всегда, если что-то её раздражало, — ты только посмотри, — Джейн, выдернутая из воспоминаний, оглянулась на широко распахнутые двери главного входа. На улице шел снег. Огромные, белые хлопья ровным ковром покрыли землю у крыльца, призывая всех школьных имбецилов лепить недолговечные снежки и кидаться ими в кого попало. Но нельзя было отрицать, что помимо этого…   
— Выглядит довольно романтично, — Джейн просто не сдержалась. Когда-то её жизнь была раскрашена в, режущие глаза, ультрамарин и кармин, а теперь в эту гамму влились успокаивающие пастельные тона и настроили её не на ту волну. Дарья посмотрела на неё как на больную.   
— Не думаю, что будет романтично промокнуть до нитки и получить снежком в голову. Кевин меткий, ты же знаешь, — помимо взгляда, Дарья ничем не выдала своего раздражения от глупой реплики. А Джейн стало обидно, даже не за себя, а за ту капельку кетчупа и тот вечер в пиццерии, которые так старались, но ничего не изменили в Дарье ни на йоту.   
— Ну, вообще, да, ты права.   
— Отвратная погода, — окончательно констатировала Дарья, с мученическим видом завязывая шарф. Реплика показалась какой-то слишком беспомощной для неё, никогда не лезущей за словом в карман, но Джейн радостно ухватилась за возможность внести предложение:   
— Может, тебе полегчает после горячего шоколада и эклеров? — только сказав это Джейн услышала, как дешево звучит эта приманка. Так же дешево и глупо, как замечание о романтичности снегопада.   
— Если только в них будет цианид, — и почему-то всё равно хотелось, чтобы Дарья подыграла. Хоть раз, поддалась бы на уловку и сказала, что-нибудь нормальное. Пастельные тона в мире Джейн резко выцвели, и она сказала резче, чем собиралась:  
— Ну, тогда до завтра, — она выбежала под снег, даже не надев шапку, хотя и признавала, что это совершенно детский, беспомощный поступок. Но что поделаешь с этой обидой? Джейн же всю пятницу предавалась своим глупым девичьим мечтаниями, накрасилась и оделась во всё лучшее, как идиотка на свидание, да ещё и встала рано утром, чтобы купить эклеры в кондитерской. Дарья, конечно, об этом не знала, и больше всего задевало то, что она и не хотела знать.   
— Скажи, тебя тошнит от волнения? — не дав Джейн пострадать больше двадцати секунд, Дарья догнала её и протянула забытую шапку. Как это в её духе!   
— Ну? — не собираясь больше уступать ей ни в чем, Джейн только нахмурилась, продолжая идти вперед.   
— У меня примерно тоже, только я начинаю говорить всякую ерунду.   
— О, — ну, что можно было ответить на это? В своё время их с Дарьей притянуло друг к другу благодаря умению обмениваться репликами. Джейн ещё никогда не встречались люди, способные адекватно отвечать на её замечания, и вот она сама стала одной из тех, кто не может выдавить из себя ничего остроумного.   
— И что же заставило тебя нервничать? — Джейн и не ожидала ответа или, в любом случае, рассчитывала на шутку, но Дарья ответила на удивление серьезно:   
— Школа.   
— Ты ходишь в неё каждый день.   
— Да, но это уже чересчур. Нас подвергают еженедельным унижениям на физкультуре, тиранят с благотворительностью и добровольно-принудительными работами, но выворачивать свою душу перед всем классом?! Как будто, им есть дело! — Дарья резко прервалась и вся как будто закрылась с громким хлопком.   
— Что ты так переживаешь? У тебя разве, в самом деле, есть счастливое воспоминание о котором можно рассказать? — она постаралась улыбнуться как обычно, при этом надеясь, что Дарья прямо сейчас скажет что-нибудь невыносимо романтичное.   
— Интересно, чистый лист в качестве сочинения сойдет за модерновую идею? — Джейн постаралась вздохнуть не слишком разочарованно. Действительно, откуда у Дарьи взяться счастливым воспоминаниям?   
— Это твой единственный шанс, — пробурчала Джейн. Она уже собиралась отменить своё приглашение, когда Дарья встала прямо перед ней, не давая пройти.   
— Что? — Джейн с тревогой оглянулась вокруг, словно ожидала нападения со стороны. В итоге, нападающий оказался гораздо ближе.   
— Знаешь, у меня губы замерзли, — без всякого перехода сообщила Дарья, и вдруг её лицо заслонило Джейн весь мир, со всеми кармином и пастелью, какие в нем только были.   
Поцелуй под снегом, как и большинство романтических клише, оказался совсем не таким приятным в реальности. Когда Дарья отстранилась, Джейн хотелось только побежать домой и засунуть свои обледеневшие ноги в таз с горячей водой.  
— Я бы съела эклер, — сказала Дарья и Джейн, вдруг испугалась того как много она могла бы написать о счастливых моментах прямо сейчас.   
На пороге дома не выдержала уже она. Это было как зуд в заживающей ранке, невозможно не почесать. Поэтому, даже не закрыв дверь, Джейн притиснула Дарью к себе и поцеловала в приоткрытые от удивления губы. Она, поначалу, попыталась хихикать, потом открыла рот ещё шире, впуская язык Джейн и становясь до безобразия послушной. Всё её тело, напряженное целый день, размягчалось, изгибалось навстречу. Джейн скользнула языком по внутренне стороне губ и совсем уж не сдержавшись, укусила нижнюю. От этого Дарью сотрясло мелкой дрожью и им обеим пришлось, тяжело дыша, отстраниться друг от друга.   
— Надо заметить, что теперь у меня замерзли не только губы.   
— Прости, — включая свет в кухне, ответила Джейн, — не могла удержаться перед твоими неотразимыми очками.   
— Твои бесстыжие комплименты заставят меня вспыхнуть и сгореть на месте.   
— О, не будь такой скромницей, нам же ещё до спальни нужно добраться, - перекидываясь обычными остротами, они толкались в маленькой кухне Лейнов, согреваясь не столько теплом от плиты, сколько прикосновением друг к другу.   
— Посмотрим телик?   
— А что показывают? — Тебя — подумала Джейн.   
— Какая разница? — произнесла она вслух.   
— И то верно, — они с ногами забрались на диван, расположившись так чтобы соприкасаться плечами.   
Их «свидания» или, как их ещё назвать, всегда происходили по одному и тому же сценарию, и они исполняли его отработано и четко, как равномерный бег, не сбиваясь с ритма и следя за дыханием. Но сегодня, дурацкая тема сочинения, снег и чертовски вкусные эклеры, окончательно сбили этот привычный ритм.   
Отличия начались сразу же, как только они сели рядом, Дарья накрыла своей ладонью руку Джейн, почти насильно просунула свои пальцы между онемевшими пальцами подруги и сжала их. Джейн хотела было вставить саркастичный комментарий о том, как же Дарья станет есть эклеры, но вовремя прикусила язык, боясь спугнуть это необычное настроение.   
Дарья сильнее сжала пальцы, как будто хотела обратить на себя внимание. Джейн повернулась к ней, готовая выслушать или прочитать всё необходимое по выражению лица, она совсем не ожидала оказаться сметенной ураганом необычных для Дарьи эмоций. Она буквально повалила Джейн на диван, с неловкой настойчивостью сжала её костлявое бедро и не дала ничего прочесть на своем лице, так как, уже второй раз за вечер, сама потянулась за поцелуем. Этот вышел ещё более глубоким, чем у двери, от усердия Дарья чуть не всосала рот подруги в свой. Джейн могла понять такое поведение. Ей самой ещё с утра хотелось только тереться и стонать, и хвататься за Дарью, не следя за собственными руками. Однако от желания всё её тело свело судорогой, до того, что даже пальцы не гнулись. Джейн просто послушно лежала, ловя то небольшое количество воздуха, которое Дарья ей оставила. Дарья на миг отстранилась, издав какой-то глухой, разочарованный стон и, постоянно останавливаясь, произнесла:   
— Мне… родители, надо предупредить, что… — она встала и огляделась в поисках телефона. Джейн протянула ей очки, упавшие во время этого сексуального марш-броска и указала нужное направление. Сама она осталась в полутьме, освещенная только горящим экраном телевизора. В его мигающем свете нетронутые эклеры в подтаявшей черно-белой глазури смотрелись неуместно. Джейн отчего-то вспомнила картины своего любимого Поллока. Она и сама старалась рисовать в его стиле, который как будто отражал её собственный душевный крик. А теперь хотелось нарисовать нечто более реалистичное, спокойное, как, например, Дарья, стоящая у телефона с растрепанными волосами, припухшими губами, в юбке, съехавшей на сторону. В мягком свете светильника над телефонной тумбочкой, её лицо было освещено только наполовину и как будто засветилось изнутри, а потом вспыхнуло так ярко, что Джейн зажмурилась.   
— О, эклеры, можно мне! — открыв глаза, Джейн увидела Трента. Вспышка произошла по его вине: он включил люстру на полную мощность. А потом плюхнулся на диван. Вид у братца был такой, словно он не заметил бы двух целующихся девчонок, лишь бы добраться до эклеров. Ничего необычного.   
— О, да угощайся, — буркнула Джейн, отодвигаясь на край дивана.   
— Эээ, Трент, — не так давно Дарья краснела стоило ему появиться поблизости. Джейн грела мысль, что теперь она выглядит не слишком довольной, нарушением их уединения.   
— Это, кстати, классный фильм, — не обращая внимания на «радость» по поводу своего появления Трент отправил в рот пирожное.   
— Да? И что за фильм? — Дарья приподняла брови, и Джейн вздрогнула: её как иглой прошило желание оказаться сейчас в спальне.   
— «Звуки музыки» или типа того.   
— И о чем там?   
— Не знаю, он же только начался, — Джейн думала о текстах и подтекстах в живописи. Вот перед вами набор ярких пятен (вежливая беседа), а на самом деле это отражение глубоких страданий художника (острое желание надавать надоедливому братцу люлей).   
— Знаешь, Трент, мы, наверное, пойдем.   
— Можешь съесть все эклеры, — сделала широкий жест Дарья, и Джейн махнула рукой, решив принять это как необходимое жертвоприношение.   
В спальне обычная неловкость между ними куда-то исчезала. Возможно, умница Дарья знала почему, а Джейн просто клала руки ей на грудь, сжимая маленькие бугорки сквозь лифчик и одежду, целовала шею на которой билась голубая жилка — и все эти прикосновения отдавались в теле Джейн, как будто она ласкала сама себя. Дарья вздрогнула, когда соски так напряглись, что чувствовались даже через несколько слоев ткани.   
— Поздравляю, ты нашла у меня грудь, — Джейн не собиралась отвечать на это. Следующий шаг оставался за подругой. Дарья ещё немного постояла, млея под ласковыми руками потом, наконец, потянула Джейн за волосы требуя поцелуя, одновременно расстегивая свою кофту.   
Больше всего Джейн обожала её живот. Мягкий, чуть выпирающий идеально-белый, как нетронутый лист в альбоме для акварелей. Он сжимался и подрагивал от поцелуев, а Дарья жаловалась на щекотку. В мире не было таких вещей, которые могли бы заставить эту девчонку замолчать. Джейн фыркнула на очередную жалобу, проведя самым кончиком языка вдоль пояса черной юбки.   
— Ааа, прекрати, — простонала Дарья, давясь своим очаровательным хихиканьем. Редкое явление её смеха миру, представляло собой набор утробных звуков, ласкающих уши.   
— Я ещё даже не начинала, милочка, — задрав ей юбку, Джейн почувствовала сладковатый запах похожий на смесь масляной краски с растворителем. В притворном раздумье она приподнялась на вытянутых руках и тут Дарья кинулась к ней. Джейн была жилистой и сильной, но Дарья — тяжелее. Она скользнула рукой под шорты и колготки Джейн, пальцами надавала на набухший бугорок, и тут настала очередь Джейн стонать и выгибаться.   
— Тогда я начну, — прижимаясь губами к её рту, прорычала Дарья и слегка сжала зубы на языке Джейн. Сразу два пальца скользнули внутрь, раздвигая влажную плоть. Когда ребристая кожа на костяшках прошлась по нежным краям входа Джейн сама прикусила губу подруги чтобы не закричать и вцепилась в спинку кровати. Дарья чуть отстранилась, снизив темп, она продолжала смотреть Джейн в глаза, но не приподнялась на локте, прекрасно осознавая, что тогда потеряет преимущество в весе. Её палец внутри, изогнулся, лаская нежную кожу своим грубым кончиком. Джейн уже не могла даже стонать, она открывала рот, однако ни одного звука не вылетело между приоткрытыми губами. Джейн не чувствовала ничего в своем теле, ни биения сердца, ни колебания воздуха в легких, только эту горячую точку на пальце Дарьи. А она, в свою очередь, водила им вниз-вверх, ещё и ещё раз, не меняя ритма. Только под конец, что-то дрогнуло на лице Дарьи, все черты расплылись, а глаза расширились, словно от удивления. И тогда Джейн увидела яркие мазки, черточки на которых, подобно картине Поллока можно было разглядеть то, что тебе подкинет твоё воображение.   
Всегда когда Дарья спала, её очень хотелось нарисовать. Бодрствующая она была такой закрытой, в непробиваемой броне безэмоционального цинизма. Конечно, не считая тех моментов, когда они целовались или занимались сексом. Но тогда Джейн тоже почти ничего не видела, захваченная такими яркими ощущениями, что на холсте их можно было бы выразить только размытыми пятнами фиолетового и красного, переходящими друг в друга. А вот во сне Дарья расслаблялась, смягчались черты её лица, волосы торчали во все стороны, липли к губам, поднимаясь в такт дыханию. Сонная Дарья выглядела такой умилительно беззащитной. Но Джейн всегда вставала слишком поздно, не успевая сделать хотя бы набросок, перед тем как Дарья откроет глаза и снова «завернется» в свою обычную броню.   
Сегодня Джейн открыла глаза в три ночи, потому что замерзла. За окном разразилась настоящая буря, огромные мягкие хлопья снега превратились в ледяные иглы, бьющиеся в стекла с тихим стуком. Джейн спустилась в подвал, чтобы подкрутить отопление, проверив по дороге термометр на улице. Действительно температура сильно упала. Трент всё ещё сидел у телевизора, но Джейн не стала ничего ему говорить, совершенно не удивленная состоянием брата. Видимо, холод и прогулка в подвал слишком взбодрили её и она уже не чувствовала сонливости. Дарья, всё ещё спала, за всё это время, ни одна волосинка не сдвинулась с места. И Джейн решила воспользоваться шансом, потянувшись за карандашом.   
Ей никогда не было знакомо чувство творческого кризиса. В голове всегда толпились идеи, пожалуй, их было даже чересчур много для неё одной. И всё же Джейн периодически сталкивалась с ленью, когда рука начинала двигаться с неохотой, словно не желая бежать вслед за мыслями. Сейчас, всё было иначе: штрихи быстро ложились на бумагу, словно появлялись там сами по себе. Наверное, карандаш шуршал по бумаге слишком громко, потому что в какой-то момент Дарья поморщилась и открыла глаза. Джейн заметила это не сразу, слишком увлекшись и вдруг поняла, что линии плывут в разные стороны, больше не отражая реальности.   
— Ой, прости, я тебя разбудила? — прятать блокнот было бессмысленно, так же как пытаться избежать неудобного вопроса.   
— Ты рисуешь меня?   
— Я никому не покажу это просто… — Джейн знала, что врет, но всё равно закончила:   
— Просто так.   
— Хочешь увезти с собой в Бостон и там вспоминать обо мне? – это прозвучало, как обвинение и Джейн насторожилась.   
— Да, возможно, а что?   
— Ничего, рисуй, — Дарья повернулась в профиль и вся застыла так, что рука Джейн застыла вместе с ней.   
— Слушай, в чем дело? — спросила Джейн, откладывая блокнот. И вдруг, глядя на упрямо сжатые губы подруги её осенила догадка:   
— Ты что злишься на меня?   
— Нет, я не могу злиться, — Дарья дернула плечом, — Ты выбрала Бостонский колледж, а я… не важно, — но, конечно, это было важно, важнее, чем раньше, в сто раз важнее, чем нарисовать Дарью спящей, чем заманить её к себе домой, потому что именно сейчас могло выясниться нечто настоящее. Такое, чего Джейн ещё никогда не знала.   
— Я думала ты поступаешь в Рафт и мы обе… — робко начала она.   
— Да? — всегда лишенный эмоций голос Дарьи вдруг дрогнул, и она повернулась к Джейн, подавшись ей навстречу.   
— Да, я собиралась… мне хотелось… остаться с тобой.   
— О, а я веду себя как всегда? — и вот тут Джейн поняла. Как будто увидела чужой рисунок целиком, и до неё дошло, наконец, что на нем изображено. Дарья просто переживала из-за колледжа, нервничала перед расставанием поэтому, по её собственному выражению, она изрыгает слова, как рвоту. Джейн вздохнула:   
— Знаешь, это часть твоего обаяния, — Дарья сделала какое-то неуверенное рваное движение, и застыла, когда на пороге комнаты появился Трент.   
— Слушай, я вырубил отопление, ты же знаешь, как наш котел себя ведет. Ну, вы, кажись не очень мерзнете, - произнеся эту ошеломляющую тираду он ушел смеясь то ли над ними, то ли над чем-то своим.   
Девушки посмотрели ему вслед. Первой очнулась Дарья, у неё на уме явно был некий план на остаток ночи, и она уверенно двигалась к его исполнению, несмотря на Трента, бурю, выключенное отопление и атомную войну. Потянув Джейн за руки, она вынудила её сесть к себе на колени, а потом, не дав опомниться, обхватила губами уже и без того напрягшийся сосок. Джейн от этого тихо пискнула и вцепилась в плечи подруги. Она ещё ни разу, даже про себя, не называла Дарью своей девушкой. А, пожалуй, стоило бы уже начать.   
Дарья прикусила напряженный комочек, оттянув его зубами, и всё это время наблюдала за реакцией Джейн. Её руки мучительно замерли на бедрах, поэтому Джейн заерзала, требуя что-то с этим сделать. Дарья, в ответ, впихнула колено между её ногами, и Джейн с благодарностью сжала его, одновременно скользнув рукой по обнаженной спине Дарьи, вниз.   
Перед её глазами снова заплясали цветные пятна.   
***   
— Позавтракаем где-нибудь? — это был не столько вопрос, сколько констатация факта. Холодильник Лейнов снова не радовал наполненностью.   
— Знаешь, если бы ты его выкинула никто бы и не заметил.   
— Мне это записать или лучше изобразить графически?   
— Не дуйся. Что ты соврешь Тренту?   
— А нужно врать? Он всё равно с утра не вспомнит ничего.   
— Да, может быть, врать и не потребуется, — Джейн чуть не подпрыгнула, подумав, что возможно Дарья намекает на что-то. На что-то очень-очень важное. В отличие от живописи, понимать подтекст слов Джейн было гораздо сложнее. Впрочем, наверное, Дарьей тоже было нелегко с ней.   
Обе они разговаривали друг с другом на разных языках. Но лично Джейн не хотела бы первой садиться за перевод. Может быть, всё произойдет само по себе в нужное время или оно никогда не настанет и они просто разъедутся по разным колледжам. Нельзя было исключать и такой вариант.   
Джейн посмотрела на Дарью. Глупая попытка разгадать за её, лишенным выражения, лицом хоть какие-то эмоции по поводу всего происходящего. Вдобавок, вчерашний снегопад накрыл весь город, сделав его до приторности привлекательным. Совсем немного шапок снега на крышах могут, что угодно превратить в рождественскую открытку. А в таком тихом городке как Лондейл, тем более в девять утра субботы, картина выходит и вовсе умиротворяющей. Конечно, это были не те наблюдения, которыми Джейн собиралась поделиться с Дарьей. Поэтому она удивилась, когда подруга сказала:   
— Нужно разбавить эту сахарную гадость. Скажи что-нибудь неприятное.   
— А ты разве не можешь?   
— Как назло, ничего не приходит в голову, — Дарья улыбнулась и вдруг взяла Джейн за руку. Она никогда не делала этого в общественном месте, и этот порыв показался таким удивительным, что Джейн на миг забыла, как дышать.   
Они позавтракали пиццей, так и не найдя подходящих слов, способных испортить настроение хоть кому-нибудь. У Джейн на душе было до отвратности радостно. Её от самой себя тошнило, но она не рисковала мчаться в туалет, боясь увидеть, что вместо завтрака из неё полезет радуга.   
— Я подумала… наверное, нужно пойти позаниматься. Ничего, если мы не увидимся до понедельника? — надо отдать Дарье должное: она умела превращать любой цвет радуги в черный.   
— Должна тебе признаться, Моргендорфер, этот момент не из тех о которых я напишу сочинение для Онила, — Джейн показалось, что ей почти удалось выразиться так же неопределенно, как сама Дарья, которая в ответ улыбнулась, резко оторвав взгляд от столешницы. В стеклах её очков отражались лампы верхнего света, скрывая выражение глаз, но Джейн готова была поклясться, что Дарья пыталась что-то сказать ей. Сейчас или никогда.   
— Знаешь, Джейн… я тоже. Но мне правда нужно уйти.   
***   
— Ну, кто хочет подать всем положительный пример и начать? — Онил светился своим обычным энтузиазмом, который, если бы они его не знали, показался бы результатом огромного количество ирландской выпивки. Желающих, кстати, не нашлось. Все сидели, не рискуя оглядываться или вообще шевелиться, тем не менее, было видно, как все ждут выступления Дарьи. Они могли не признавать этого, но весь класс всегда слушал её очень внимательно, потому что она умела владеть словами, охватывать ими как путами, завораживая аудиторию подобно флейте факира.   
— Дарья? — она сама подняла руку. Не то чтобы Джейн на что-то надеялась, за выходные она нарисовала картин десять, работая без сна и перерывов на еду, стараясь отвлечься от слишком большого количества мыслей. Итог был неутешительным, потому что на всех холстах всплывала спящая Дарья. То она парила в воздухе, словно призрак, или дремала под толщей океанской воды. Но на всех она выглядела всё такой же спокойной, расслабленной, какой Джейн помнила её по всем ночам, которые они провели вместе. Дарья, тем временем развернула свои листки и начала:   
— Я подумала, что не могу написать о самом счастливом моменте в своей жизни, — "ну, кто бы сомневался!" — подумала Джейн.   
— Потому что само понятие момента исключает счастье. Слишком короткий, чтобы увидеть, недостаточный чтобы насладиться. Любой момент можно лишь вспомнить и попытаться возродить хоть что-нибудь связанное с ним, — Джейн не сразу поняла от чего так болят руки. Она опустила взгляд: пальцы непроизвольно вцепились в край парты и уже побелели.   
— Такие мелочи как неистребимый запах краски, завывание ветра за окнами теплой гостиной, любимая пицца – всё выстраивается в цепочку, ведущую к бесконечной радости от того, что тебе есть о чем вспомнить. И когда всё это сложится в голове, как паззл и картинка проявится в разрозненных деталях, - Дарья подняла взгляд от листков и посмотрела прямо на Джейн, застывшую и, впервые в жизни, покрасневшую от смущения и радости.   
— Именно такой момент можно будет назвать самым счастливым и растянуть его в вечность, — класс сидел тихо, как обычно, завороженный силой слов, которыми Дарья управляла с такой легкостью. И Джейн показалось, что в этой тишине каждый одноклассник может услышать, как её сердце колотится от счастья, которое нельзя даже нарисовать.


End file.
